


Breaking A Sweat

by Danruu



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Admiring from Afar, M/M, One-Shot, Pre-Relationship, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danruu/pseuds/Danruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted: Cullen watches Dorian practice. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking A Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the lovely Elsian, who asked for Cullen watching Dorian practice/train. Not the best thing I've ever written, but a warm up scribble before I work on my DABB fic :)
> 
> All my love and thanks for the support so far <3 I love the Cullrian club :D

It was by chance that Cullen was walking to Skyhold’s gardens early that morning, so early the sun had barely begun to creep out over the mountains they were surrounded by. He hadn’t slept, and while his muscles ached for rest there was still too much to do. Sitting at his desk had become too risky; his head nodding if he stared at anything too long, so he’d opted for a change of scenery instead. The cold morning air had rejuvenated him, and he could happily scribble reports in the corner of the garden until the rest of the residents of Skyhold were up and about.

 

When he arrived in the small courtyard though, he saw that someone had beaten him to it. Cullen had to admit he was surprised to see Dorian out of bed before midday, and even more surprised to see the Tevinter mage stripped to the waist, apparently barely registering the cold. He was unexpectedly muscular, Cullen caught himself thinking. He wondered briefly if he should say something, but he found himself leaning against one of the archways that framed the yard to watch instead.

 

There was a look of fierce concentration on Dorian’s face as he practiced. Every movement was careful and precise, but fast enough to be visually impressive. His skin was already shiny with sweat, and Cullen wondered just how long he’d been out here.

 

He was pulled from his thoughts with a jump as Dorian suddenly sent a fireball roaring into a target Cullen hadn’t noticed before, set up against the stone wall of the fortress. The way the magic seemed to twist around his form made Cullen stare. He knew he should be wary, and had this been Kirkwall he probably would have been. But he was not that man any more, and instead he stayed where he was, just watching.

 

Dorian still hadn’t noticed him, too engrossed his training. It was obviously a set routine, one he must have been doing every day for weeks now. It dawned on Cullen slowly that perhaps that was why the mage was always late getting up, and he had to admit he was impressed.

 

Fire turned to ice and back again as Dorian practiced, and Cullen found himself admiring the other man more and more. The way his muscles shifted, the way the glow of magic would reflect in his dark eyes, the way his hair fell unbidden into his face. Cullen had never seen Dorian unkempt before, even when they’d escaped Haven his hair was never out of place. Now it was stuck to his forehead as he exerted himself, and Cullen couldn’t help but watch a bead of sweat roll down Dorian’s chest.

 

There was no denying the mage was handsome, but seeing him like this was something else. It made Dorian more dangerous, behind the smirks and the jokes, he was formidable. There was power in him that Cullen was barely seeing, though now he thinks back on Haven, how Dorian hadn’t hesitated to destroy those who would do them harm.

 

The Templar within him is horrified, but the rest of him is more than intrigued. It’s thrilling to watch someone with so much power move with such grace. He was so engrossed in the flow of Dorian’s body and the magic he was casting that he completely forgot he was holding a stack of reports, until they slipped out of his grasp and fluttered over the courtyard of course.

 

Dorian spun, alarmed, only slightly softening when he saw who it was.

 

“Oh. Um. Good morning.” Cullen cringed internally as he gathered up the wayward papers, trying not to look like he’d been spying on Dorian but sure his face was giving it away.

 

“Good morning Commander.” Dorian replied coolly, raising an eyebrow. “And here I thought Leliana was our Spymaster?”

 

“No. I mean. Yes she is. I was just... I didn’t mean to...” Cullen straightened up and sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to watch you. I just... didn’t want to disturb you.” He really hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt.

 

Dorian looked amused as he rolled a shoulder, moving to retrieve his shirt. “Honestly I’m surprised I’ve got away with this in secret for so long. I do like to pretend I don’t do anything as barbaric as sweating but it is unfortunately not true.”

 

“You really do this every day? At this hour?”

 

“I’m somewhat of a night owl. And sometimes I don’t like to sleep. A trait I assume we share judging by your presence here at this Maker-forsaken hour?” Dorian glanced at Cullen, who could only nod in agreement. Dorian almost looked sympathetic for a moment, before his face split into a smirk instead. “I find getting hot and sweaty works wonders; perhaps you should try it with me sometime.”

 

Dorian laughed as Cullen spluttered. There was something about the mischievous gleam in his eyes that made Cullen feel like a teenager again.  

 

The Commander tried to recover, clearing his throat as if that would make the blush on his cheeks stop. “I think our styles are a little different, but perhaps one day. Maybe when I’ve had more sleep.” Cullen smiled a little. “Although if you play chess, I always have time for a game.”

 

“Chess?” Dorian looked a little taken aback. “You continue to surprise me Commander.”

 

“As do you.” Cullen replied. “Don’t worry; your secret is safe with me. Everyone can continue to think you’re effortlessly brilliant.”

 

Dorian laughed. “And for that you have my eternal gratitude. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need a bath and my bed before anyone else catches me out here.” He gave Cullen a warm smile that sent a little shiver through him. He started to walk away, then turned on his heel as he remembered something else. “Oh, and Commander, I’d be delighted to play chess with you.”

 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Cullen smiled as Dorian disappeared into the keep. For a long while he just stood there, entirely forgetting what he’d actually come down to the garden to do. For the rest of the day all his thoughts are of Dorian casting spells without a shirt on, and he can only manage to feel a little bit guilty about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: http://stripeydani.tumblr.com/


End file.
